


"What's that behind your back?"

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"What's that behind your back?"

Watching another sloppy horror movie with Alfred was never new to Y/N. When she received a text message from Alfred on that Friday the thirteenth, she already knew what the message contained even without looking at it.

They usually had Saturday horror movie marathons, but Friday the Thirteenths would always be special, for it meant watching more horror movies than usual. It did not really bother Y/N, because she was also interested in horror movies. What troubled her was watching bad horror movies that just could not give her the feeling of thrill Alfred always felt as he screamed in terror at Y/N’s pleading eardrums. She never understood why and how Alfred had a terrible collection. It also no longer bothered her even though she always liked Alfred more than a friend, because even though Alfred would always crush her in his embrace while watching, she never felt anything else from his touch but pure terror.

Tired of the almost same plots and not scary (for her) atmosphere in the movies her coward best friend chose for them to watch, Y/N brought with her a copy of the only horror movie she had in their house. It was a VCD that was probably borrowed by her Dad from a friend and forgot to return it from being inserted in the bookshelf. She recalled watching the Thai horror film years ago but could not remember any scene except the dog. She thought if she could bear to watch it – the dog scene – again, and decided to just close her eyes if she could recall where that part would be.

As usual, Alfred greeted her with a very bright smile that she knew would not have any trace during and after watching any horror movie. Y/N gave him the VCD without a word and plopped herself on the couch and searched around. There were soda and juice cans on the table. “Where’s the popcorn?”

“Coming up!” Alfred dashed to the kitchen while still holding the VCD. He excitedly went back to the living room with a big bowl of popcorn and some bag of chips, which he put down on the table before he set the movie Y/N brought while laughing. “So you still own a VCD! ‘Alone’, huh!” He read the title aloud.

“That’s not mine.” Y/N replied as she took the opportunity to eat as many popcorn as she could, for when Alfred sat, he would definitely eat almost everything without realizing it.

Y/N snatched two bags of chips for herself before it was too late. And then they watched in silence; until Alfred’s screams would hurt Y/N’s eardrums again, which meant she could snatch Alfred’s food without him noticing. Until Y/N gasped as she forgot to close her eyes at the dog scene. Until the movie ended and left Alfred relieved, but then Y/N stood up.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Alfred panicked.

“Toilet.” Y/N replied while pushing away Alfred’s pleading grasp.

“Alright, me too.” Alfred stood up.

“What the heck, Al?”

“The title itself was ‘Alone’! Don’t leave me alone here, Y/N!” Alfred hugged her so she could not escape.

“Alfred Forgoodness’sake Jones. I will just go to the toilet.”

“I’ll go, too. Just outside the door. Just be quick, okay?”

“Ugh.” Y/N was so done.

It was then Alfred’s turn to use the toilet. “Y/N, please wait outside the door, okay?”

“Alright, hero boy. Just be quick or it will get you.” Y/N replied as she rolled her eyes and leaned her back by the wall.

Alfred was indeed quick. “Did you even wash your hands” Y/N asked him.

“Of course! I have water, duh!” He grasped Y/N’s arm and led her back to the living room to watch another horror movie.

Sitting beside each other while Alfred searched his laptop for a zombie movie, he glimpsed at the direction of Y/N and carefully put his laptop on the table as he slightly moved away.

Y/N who was just tearing open a bag of chips she snatched earlier noticed Alfred’s constant gaze at her and behind her back. “Is there a ghost behind me?” Y/N mocked him as she ate a chip.

The still television and laptop screen emphasized Alfred’s nervous and pale face. “Y/N… What’s that behind your back?” He hesitantly pointed to the direction he was referring to.

Y/N suddenly felt chills. Alfred never looked that scared before. And though Y/N was not really scared of horror movies, she never imagined and would never want anything horror to happen in her real life just to feel the thrill she never felt in horror movies. She was suddenly afraid to look behind her. “Alfred, that’s not a good joke.”

That was the first time Alfred heard Y/N’s scared tone. He slowly moved back before he suddenly attacked Y/N with a not so crushing hug. “Haha got ya! It’s my hand hahaha!”

Y/N could feel her blood rising. “W-what’s wrong with you?!” She could not and would definitely not push Alfred’s hug that was not of terror.

“You never got scared and never hugged me haha. So uh, well, will you hug me, too?” Alfred could feel his blood rose as he tightened his still gentle embrace to Y/N. Had he thought and done it before, he could have scored earlier. But Alfred had scored big deal this time anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
